


谢尔伦风平浪静|Where Evil Grows

by ALNASL



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALNASL/pseuds/ALNASL
Summary: -my small reprieves, your heart of gold-
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

——

“你的新上司要到任了。老板要你对他留一只眼睛。”

“你们的新老板似乎不懂规矩，我从来只作交易，不做马仔。”

“现在你必须做了。老板说如果你不好好做事，我们就把老汤米的事捅出来。老板还希望你知道，把前任局长爆头的手枪上有你的指纹。”

“那烦请替我转达，”先寇布掀起墨镜，嘴角的弧度未变，如诚挚问候般一字一顿道，“随他的便（Kiss my ass）。”

……

今天是谢尔伦警局新任局长到任之日，一向神出鬼没的华尔特·冯·先寇布警探一如既往没在晨会时出现——他总有迟到的正当理由。等到时近正午，他佩戴墨镜姗姗来迟，与他对桌的发福警探习以为常地致以问候，并淡漠地提醒“去物证室找局长报告”——他一直未曾抬头，手头的文书工作一刻未停。关系疏离的同事们在见面后简单寒暄，唯有负责行政的非警务姑娘在办公桌后冲他挤眉弄眼，示意这位新来的“Boss”绝对出乎他的意料。

先寇布回以致谢的一笑，不抱期待地推开物证室门时，一摞文件刚好掉落在地，扬起的灰尘将一个不算高大的身影笼住，华尔特警探于是看清，一名面相年轻，头发漆黑的亚裔男人正在档案堆中不疾不徐又笨手笨脚地弯腰翻找，终于在拿起一沓资料之后一面阅读一面头也不抬地直起身，不忘分神向门口的警探说了声你好。

先寇布向来不喜欢以数据、文字细节为重的书呆子式上司，因为他们总会在关键时刻碍手碍脚。而这位不算强壮的男士显然正属于那一类型——起码看起来是这样。

“听说你是这里案件侦破率最高的警探。”

噢，侦破‘率’——听起来也是这样。

对于先寇布的不发一言，“新任局长”依旧顶着他的灰头土脸，浑不在意又毫不恼火地说道：“我看过了你做的文书，证据罗列都很严密，只是没什么文字描述。”

“您是来要求我补写文书的？”先寇布面带微笑，口调玩味，问得毫不客气。

“不是。”干脆地否认，抖了抖纸上的灰尘，黑发男人这才抬眼，不温不火的从容目光正对上中年警探推高墨镜后略有挑衅的眼神，他的声音随和如谈天：“对面接触是最好的相识方式，我只是想更多了解我的新同事。感谢前来，你可以继续工作了。”

相对无言，而黑发男人欲言又止，却依旧抿唇不语，似在斟酌是否当讲。不予理会的警探先生打算转身离开，而那位长官总算开口：“……墨镜不错，但如果坏在斗殴里，就有些可惜了。”

若有所思，灰发的警探略微回头，露出他进门以来第一个透露出情绪的笑容。他以法语款款作答：“劳您费心。”

先寇布的确打了架——在他难得打算出席晨会的早间，在一间悬挂了夜间营业标牌的酒吧。那句极具挑衅意味的“随他的便”成功引起黑帮成员的怒火。打手们一拥而上，进而被一一撂倒在地，砸碎吧台，摔出玻璃窗、撞掉陈旧的店门……场面一度十分惨烈。

而这位不着调的新任长官呢？他身着新拆封的警服，为翻阅档案把自己搞得满身灰土，似乎也并不打算拍掉灰土，右撇子，手指上的茧很薄，不排除有酗酒可能，没有烟瘾痕迹。头发蓬松，皮鞋略旧，一个单身汉，以及没有随身配枪。

思绪在脑中飞掠，离开物证室时，先寇布理了理西服上的皱痕。

谢尔伦市，一座肮脏的重工业城市。紧临戈壁，干燥的空气，随风的沙土，掌控全城经济命脉的黑手党帮派，沦为黑帮工具的警察，被谋杀的两任局长……

这块无药可救的地方已经烂透了。

“怎么样，华尔特？我打赌他一定能让你意外。”

“那你要输了，贝蒂小姐。我看他只是个简单的怪人。”

“拜托，只是这样？”

“当然只是这样。”

他向来能博得姑娘的好感甚至倾慕，虽然这位名为贝蒂佩戴黑框眼镜的金发女孩的确与他只是普普通通的同事关系。先寇布的身边不缺桃色新闻，而他始终不曾将手伸向一个屋檐下工作的同僚。

茶水间里从不缺乏轻松的闲聊。

“我认为他很好相处，而且有点可爱。你肯定没看到他上过的报纸。算啦，无所谓！”

“贝蒂，每当你想与异性约会，都会夸奖他可爱。”

“那就是为什么我从不夸你可爱，华尔特。噢——如果可以我会想试试的，与他约会一定非常可爱非常有趣，可惜最近大概不行。”金发女郎摇摇手指，“今天我有约，就敲门走进档案室——你知道他在那儿办公——想请假早退，他只看了我一眼——只是一眼！就在我还没敢开口的时候准允了我今天早退，还祝我有个愉快的夜晚。我太惊讶了，然后我问他为什么能猜中我想说的话，他接下来的反应可是可爱极了！”

先寇布沉默不语，贝蒂却兴冲冲地喋喋不休：“我还没见过哪位‘局长先生’会腼腆地挠头呢！然后我们聊了两句，我希望他再多说一些他看出了什么，然后他就猜中我养了三只猫和一条狗，也猜对了它们的品种，还猜对我是个教徒，我差点就直接称呼他夏洛克了！”

“难道这不是一名侦探的必备能力吗？”

“嘿，谢尔伦的哪位侦探能做到这点？当然要先把你排除在外——华尔特，我觉得你对他有些偏见。”金发姑娘扶了扶眼镜，“拜托，打起点精神，我们都为之前的局长感到不幸，但我相信幸运还会眷顾我们，而我觉得这会从这位夏洛克到来开始。”

“至少幸运肯定能眷顾你，幸运甜心。我先走了，毕竟案件不等人啊。”

上任局长的尸体被发现在警察局的办公室中。身躯略微发福、两鬓霜白的白人男性被朝面部开枪，混合血液的脑浆迸溅在办公桌前的袖珍旗帜与墙壁、挂画上。于是在一周之内被调任而来的新任局长便只能被安排在临时的办公地点，因为他本该坐定的房间至今仍被划入保护取证的案发现场。所幸他十分随遇而安，不论档案还是物证室，只要有东西可看，他都能待得舒适自如。他翻阅卷宗的目光平静无波，又不时呈现若有所思的神采。

杨文里不能信任这间警局里的每一个人，包括那位并非警籍的行政助手——似乎对他颇有好感的金发女郎，她一定曾在履历上造假，只是原因依旧不明；包括总埋头文书的中年发福男警探，他似乎饱受来自家庭的经济压力所扰，且有心无力；包括高调不羁的先寇布警探，他一定与黑帮颇有关联，只是依然不能判断这是好是恶。警员中黑帮的内应占据最少一成，人们沉浸在惶恐不安和漠不关心之中，前任局长之死无疑是一个挑衅。

“所以你预计自己会过得很烂？”卡介伦的声音从听筒的一头传来时，杨文里正在擦拭头发。

“为什么你听起来那么幸灾乐祸？”

“当然是因为最喜欢偷闲的家伙要迎来又一次的偷闲失败，正所谓越想要越得不到的永不如愿啊。”

“我不能遂愿让你感到非常开心吗？”

“说实话还是有些担心的，毕竟谢尔伦并不太平，没人想去那个地方。言归正传，如果有什么需要，我会力所能及的。”

“那就多谢你残存的良心，我会感激不尽，并多加利用的。”

“但你为什么最终同意了派遣？原本是可以拒绝的吧。”

“有点东西需要查证。噢，对了，需要你帮我提一份档案。如果能不留痕迹的话……”

海尼森76片区警督破获1亿美元银行抢劫悬案。

集团CEO绑架案告破，人质安全获救

爆炸警报解除，抓获嫌疑人数名

童星爱丽儿失踪案最终告破，郊区别墅下骸骨多达百具

新闻网页被缩小、拖动，平铺上电脑桌面。操纵鼠标的手指抚向下颌，先寇布背靠转椅，翘腿而坐，紧盯电脑的眼睛反出荧光——这些新闻所提的案件，无一例外，杨文里都参与其中，并功不可没。

他曾经是海尼森的片区警督，又为什么会被调动到千里之外的谢尔伦呢？

……

“资料我传过去了。所以你查这个人做什么？”

“之后再向你解释，改日请你一杯白兰地，先挂了。”

“那我得要两杯才……喂！”

迅速地挂掉电话，准确说是逃避掉一杯白兰地变两杯的“损失”，坐在按摩椅中，杨感受着机械敲打脊椎，并万幸搬家时把它运来的决定。

“……德国移民。”喃喃自语，回想起今天，灰发警探离开物证室前腔调浓厚的那句法语，杨不禁面露古怪。这位警探的履历将他的猜测大多印证——服过兵役，曾被指控伤害嫌犯非法逼供、持有非法军械、指控随后被撤销。联邦探员约翰·罗贝尔·拉普干枯的尸体在谢尔伦相邻的龟裂戈壁被找到时，华尔特警探已在谢尔伦任满数年。

猩红、刺眼的光点在眼皮前掠过。

杨文里回过神来，当他慌忙间伏低身体，碎裂的玻璃已迸溅而开，墙纸上留下一枚冒烟的漆黑弹孔。杨匍匐而进，将身躯缩入书桌之后，他所居住的是双层一户式楼房，而他听到楼下的房门被撬开的声响，然后是脚步声。身处于二楼的书房之中，在电话上按下911的同时，杨暗自苦笑。而不待他拨通，屋外的爆炸声伴随一阵强烈震动，他险些被摔上地面，勉强稳住身形时，手机已被甩出一米之外。

然后楼下的客厅中传来扭打声，这是被爆炸影响的听觉逐渐恢复后他所捕捉到声音，这令杨文里略感意外。声音很快便消失了，脚步声也不复响起。不敢大意的新任局长轻手轻脚摸到了门后，杨手持厚重的硬质书籍，屏住呼吸，他感觉到有人正在门口站立。

接着那个人走了进来，拾起手机，当他回过头，一本厚书迎面砸来。

………

在先寇布醒来时，杨文里歉疚的眼神刚好进入他的视野。头部的疼痛令他恍然想起，在失去意识之前，他已经放倒了狙击手，炸毁了一辆汽车，然后走进这位上司的单人公寓里与想取他性命的歹徒搏斗，接着上楼查看情况，然后……

“……实在是非常抱歉。”身着便服的黑发警官站在一地碎玻璃中，先寇布不禁低头看了看，他正坐在按摩椅上，或许是这位“好心”上司的所作所为，“警察随后就到，救护车也在路上。”

“救护车就不必了。”他似乎很快恢复，又似乎在强忍头部的不适，照常的似笑非笑悬在他的脸上。

“或许有人会需要。”杨对他眨一眨眼。

被打昏的杀手尚且躺在客厅，先寇布不置可否。

“……我没想到你会进来。”

“不，是我冒失了，局长，或许你更喜欢我称呼你长官。”

“私人场合就叫我杨吧。关于你的负伤，我会……”

“——好的，长官。至于赔礼道歉……”先寇布打断他，“请把那本砸昏我的书赠送给我，如何？”

豪华精装《教父》三部曲因刚刚用力砸了人而有些歪歪扭扭，远方的警笛声中，杨将它交给已经能自如活动的先寇布，倒并不显得吝惜或肉疼，只是歉疚的目光里满是询问：“为什么你会过来？”

“距离您提出已经报警，我们似乎至少等待了五分钟啊，长官。”他答非所问，“如果我没有过来，我并不认为您能成功把目的是‘杀人’而非‘救人’的杀手砸倒。”

“……看来你掌握了许多头绪。”少许沉默后，杨文里露出了微笑，“并且打算独自捏在手里。”

“我只能向您表明，我以自己的方式做事，不会对您威胁，同时也可以成为一个有用的朋友。至于我的希望，只不过是不被妨碍而已。”

“我想，我并没有别的选择。”无意识地摩挲指节，杨的表情在红蓝交错的光线里镇定而平静，“但我同样认为，朋友间不该太多隐瞒。”

先寇布声音柔缓：“那就用秘密来交换秘密好了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我可是听说了，狙击手、爆炸和持枪入室？这究竟是怎么回事？！”

亚典波罗，曾经的校友，现如今的高级警探，他的声音里的确透露了十分焦急，和二十分惊讶不解。

“你人在海尼森，消息怎么会这样灵通的？”在茶水间含笑答话时，杨丢掉了泡好的茶包，回答得悠然自得。

“新闻媒体的速度可是很快的，你也太落后了吧？不提这个，你这大难不死的家伙怎么悠哉得一点也不像差点被杀手干掉？”

“因为我的确没被干掉，那就可喜可贺。”

杨文里嘴上轻松，心上却深知昨夜的事情确实蹊跷，先寇布的目的与行事变得更加神秘。他成为自己的救命恩人，并抛出橄榄枝、变相承认他的确在暗地里使用着某些或许与警章不符、甚至违法的手段，且并不希望自己多加干预。这算得上是某种程度的认可吗？在调查过自己的底细后，对侦探能力和过去“功绩”的认可吗？是因为认可，他才会出手相救吗？又或这次的搭救仅仅是一个警告？

「在谢尔伦，我才能保证你的性命」？又或是，「如果你有所妨碍，就会性命不保」？

沉思之间，杨呷一口红茶，大脑运转不停。先寇布说他摁倒了狙击手，却目睹了爆炸，连忙赶来将杀手制服之后，就遭到了杨的“暗算”。但昨夜的爆炸真的是杀手所为吗？在狙击枪上使用了消音器、潜入房间以暗杀为目的的杀手又怎么会引发高调却无用的爆炸？那场爆炸是针对自己，还是针对已闯入房间、小心翼翼的杀手，又或者，它只是某种对外的讯号？

爆炸必然是先寇布的杰作，只不过他并不打算承认，杨文里也并不打算在此时追问过多，那位警探的意思已经非常明显。

而将搭救者砸晕的自己确实理应心有歉意。

“可别死在那种地方了，学长。如果有需要……”

“——当然，我会向你们求救，连夜逃回海尼森的。现在不便说话，…”茶水间的门被打开，满面严肃的贝蒂正拽着满脸无辜的先寇布走进来，并在看清杨的面容时呈现或紧张或饶有兴趣的不同神采，“…回头再聊。”

掐断电话，彼此点头致意。送走端着茶杯信步离开的杨文里时，先寇布不禁在想，这个人看起来一点也不像刚刚经历过谋杀。

正逢他收回兴趣盎然的目光，贝蒂满是狐疑的八卦眼神盯了上来，她开门见山：“所以，为什么你昨晚会待在杨Boss的家里？”

“你可以去找负责笔录的警员一探究竟，贝蒂小姐。”先寇布笑答，显然并不打算透露分毫：“这是什么眼神？天地良心，我的取向只限女性。”

原打算借用“取向”歪掉话题的如意算盘似乎并没打好，因为贝蒂眯起了眼睛，她精致浓妆的睫毛拢成一扇，面露了然：“果然。所以你在昨天故意表示对Boss毫无兴趣，实际上却抱有更加大胆的心思，这可真够狡猾。”

先寇布并不在乎被人误会，却依然为这位女士的想象力倍感无奈，于是他信口说道：“什么果然？——如果我的大胆真的如你所说，我已经直接走进案卷室，向我们的上司提出一个约会请求了。”

“天啊，听听你说了什么话！你还敢说你是直的？”

“我当然是，如假包换。”

“算了吧！知道吗华尔特？不管你和多少女孩约过会，都掩盖不了你浑身散发的基味！”

头一回收到这样的评价，先寇布也不禁噤声，他扬了扬一侧眉锋，并不明白这位姑娘为什么如此恼火。可鉴于她是这间警局唯一一个真诚开朗还有些傻气的“活人”，他对她有着出奇的耐心——他确信她是个难得的好人，最起码算得上单纯——她是一位朋友，没被搅入黑暗漩涡的、生机勃勃的人。至于其他同事？他们都已经与麻木的死人无异了。

……而或许，那位名为杨文里的新任长官也会是难得的活人之一。而这需要更多观察方能够确定。

那么，与“死人”周旋的自己又算是什么呢？

“不论如何，我是不会向你认输的。一周，”贝蒂小姐的声音打断了先寇布小小的走神，她信誓旦旦举起一根手指，“一周之内，我一定会和长官约一次会。”

……好的，现在他明白了她为什么在恼火。“那就祝你顺利，贝蒂小姐，”先寇布不以为意道，“我可以离开了吗？”

汤米·布莱恩警官，上上任局长安插于贩毒链条的卧底。昔日的局长已在一场蹊跷的车祸中不幸去世，而这位昔日的警官也颇为悲惨，他的尸体在局长死亡两周之后被发现于一处正要被改设为公园的荒地——工人在挖掘时发现了被掩埋的死人。当时他的躯体已经高度腐烂，法医发现他最终死于枪杀，被拔去了牙齿，割去了舌头和阴（防夹）茎，更加残忍的是，那条被割去的阴（防夹）茎被塞进了他的嘴里。根据腐烂程度，法医推定，汤米与局长的死亡时间相近。很显然，这是当地黑帮的所作所为，只是没有充分的证据向嫌疑人指控。而局长死亡后不久，就是拉普探员失去联系之日。再之后是被发现于戈壁的干尸。

约翰·罗贝尔·拉普，一个优秀又极好相处的好人。他们曾就读同一所高中——洁西卡·爱德华也是从那时起就与他们形影不离。他们同对推理小说颇有兴趣，只不过志愿全然不同。只不过现在……杨不禁感到心有苦涩，他合上了档案，揉按着鼻梁休息眼睛。

他当然并不希望自己重蹈两任前人的覆辙，他也当然要查清他的好友、洁西卡的未婚夫，那样优秀的探员究竟是为何而死。约翰不会平白而死，在他失踪之前，曾有一条来自陌生号码的短讯传入杨文里的手机，熟悉的暗号是他与拉普从小到大都常玩的暗号游戏。

而他只拼出一首歌曲的名字，与一个人名：Speak Softly Love Duncan

他尝试回信和回拨，却只收到空号提示。于是他明白，这只是一次性的手机。

分派警员，给予指示，获知犯人逃跑或被抓获的消息，受市长所托为一些地区派去警力维持秩序……为新的盗窃案、谋杀案或抢劫案派遣警探，要行政人员向市政部门申请岗位与装备，忙碌的一天过去之后，原打算借宿警局的杨反倒收到了先寇布的邀请。

“如果没记错，您的宅邸仍然是透风的吧？”

爆炸将房屋上的玻璃全部震碎，甚至一定程度损坏了门与墙壁，短时间内，杨大概不得不换个住处。目前，他的个人物品被收纳在暂时租借的仓库里。

“谢谢挂心，已经在翻修了。……大约需要一个月的时间。”

“……竟然要一个月啊。”先寇布沉吟，“住在警局可不是办法，恰巧我有一个闲置的住处，借住一个月不成问题。您意下如何？”

杨一时没有作答，有一瞬间，先寇布从那双漆黑的眼睛里感觉到深意。

“因为愧疚吗？”

“什么？”

杨的声音平和、从容，一如往常。

“因为你引发的爆炸使我无家可归，所以觉得有所亏欠吗？”

有一瞬间，先寇布的笑容略微僵硬，而很快，他唇边的笑意更深。

他真切地愉快起来：“什么都瞒不过您啊。没错，是我使用他们的炸药——准确说是肩扛榴弹炮炸毁了他们的汽车。这样闯进房门已逾三十秒的杀手就会被惊动……我就能为您争取更多的时间了。”

“这样就说得通了。”眉眼间透出笑意，杨点一点头，“非常感谢，那场爆炸的确救了我的命。”

“噢。”先寇布抱起了双手，“您似乎并不打算揭穿我。”

“你的确说了谎，你也的确仍有隐瞒，但你救了我。没有平民伤亡的结局就是皆大欢喜。除此之外，考虑太多是会很累的。”手指在柔软的发丝间挠来挠去，杨文里轻描淡写道，“只是，肩扛式榴弹炮实在是太过夸张了吧？”

“虽然不想自夸，我的射击考核可一直都是满分。请您放心，我会掌握分寸的，杨长官。——那么借住的事？”

“不住可惜。有劳带路了？”

当先寇布将杨安置妥当，终于回到遍布健身工具、甚至悬挂了沙袋的公寓，他随手抄起书封厚重的《教父》——它的书壳已经因猛力打击，也就是结结实实砸上自己脑袋的一击而歪扭开裂了——打开电脑，运行程序，跳出的窗口中，黑发的男人身着便服，正瘫坐在沙发上仰头出神——这间房屋曾被他用来安置需要保护的证人，或私自关押证据尚缺却罪行确凿的重要嫌疑犯，这里曾有过连连道谢的感激，也有过暴力拷问的惨叫，同样有过他为自己缝合伤口时的粗重呼吸。吊灯上的针孔摄像头运行良好，先寇布认为监视将颇有必要。

屏幕中，杨文里局长走前走后，把物品简单放好，脱衣、洗澡、擦拭着头发瘫软进沙发……而先寇布思考着黑帮何时会上门向自己找茬，又或他们何时会按捺不住、然后将名为“华尔特·先寇布警探的罪证”包裹呈上杨文里的办公桌呢？他的目光略有出神，却未持续多久——猛然回神时，杨的眼睛刚刚移向镜头正中，然后一动不动了。这令先寇布一瞬愣怔——他几乎产生出自己正与画面中人对视的错觉。

这个人实在邪门。

当心中迸出如此念头，画面中的杨却微微一笑，将目光收回。他翻看着书籍，饮用着红茶，打着哈欠点头犯困，最终披上毛毯蜷在沙发里躺好，这一切平平无奇。

啪嗒。

无意识地翻动“书砖”时，一声细响引起他的注意。将书籍晃了晃，又晃了晃，细响便随之在书中震出声音。

他于是低下头，借着灯光仔细观察、以手指触摸而下，终于找寻到材质特殊的书壳上存在的一线裂口。取来小刀，将裂口撑开向下晃荡，一枚记忆芯片随之掉落出来。

先寇布的心头莫名一震。

……

没有电脑病毒，没有异常，数十张图片，一个音频文件。先寇布打开了音频，播放而出的声音却将他的回忆瞬间勾起。

“我是联邦探员约翰·罗贝尔·拉普。我在谢尔伦。我现在被光明慈善基金会的同伙，也就是谢尔伦的黑帮杀手追杀。这所基金会以慈善为表象，利用慈善义卖向谢尔伦的黑帮进行毒品兜售，我的调查尚不彻底，但我十分确定他们正在利用残障人士进行与毒品生产相关的活动。如果有人听到这条录音，那么此时我已经死亡。如果听到的人是你，就更好不过了。不论如何，请将这段录音交给联邦调查局，或者将它流传开来……我的时间不多，这里有一份义卖账单，我的拍摄不全……他们要追来了，完毕。”

过去。

“先寇布警探，我是拉普。”

“好久不见，探员。在这个时候露面并不明智，‘他们’在四处找你。”

“听好，我们长话短说，我已经逃不走了，这件事牵涉太深。虽然我不能完全信你——但现在，我要的就是露面，我还在谢尔伦，在第二十七大道，既然你与黑帮有所联系，就让他们找到我，做得真一点，让他们认为我真的彻底走投无路。如果，你还，算是个警察，如果你真的是清白的，你希望线索不这么断掉，你就照我说的做！”

“……你知道自己在做什么吗，拉普探员？”

“我知道，我很清楚。希望你能成全。拜托了！”

现在。

“这就是你不惜性命，也要保留的证据吗？拉普探员。”

先寇布将约翰·罗贝尔·拉普死前的行踪勾勒出一张地图。

他翻开扉页，然后看到一行手写文字：致伊丽莎白。

这不是杨的字迹，却与上上任死于车祸的、邓肯局长的字迹极其相似。而与他离婚多年的妻子名为伊丽莎白。

“……你是说，”杨掐灭了香烟——他没有去吸，只是点燃了一支，然后在楼下的冷风中感受烟草的刺鼻气味，“邓肯局长曾经的妻子名叫伊丽莎白？”

“对，我也是刚刚查到。因为他们离婚多年，所以没有记录在档……”

“……我或许犯了一个大错。”听筒的那头，卡介伦听到杨文里声线竟然在微微颤抖——这是他头一次亲历这名神探的失态，而杨仍在喃喃自语：“我怎么能——我怎么能忽略这点？”

曾经的陌生号码，神秘短信，只有友人才会使用的暗号拼合而出的SPEAK SOFTLY LOVE DUNCAN——教父的主题曲，一位局长的姓氏。一段曾经学生时代的对话。

“还是找不到二手珍藏教父吗，杨？”

“完全找不到。为什么没人肯割爱呢？就算缺损几页，我也愿意出钱啊！”

“谁知道呢？没准总有一天就会出现在Ebay上。”

……砸昏华尔特警探的厚书扉页上书写了致伊丽莎白，这本书被人为撕毁了数页，于是愿意竞标的买家寥寥无几，杨文里得以在e-bay最终将其拍下。而他万万没想到的是，这数册藏书，竟然正是死于车祸的邓肯局长留下的遗物。书籍辗转流入了杨文里之手。

比起冥冥之中的注定，杨却更加确定，这必然是约翰本人的安排。他费尽心思，只希望自己寻找书中的线索，而自己竟然放任这线索从手中溜走……

——所以，拉普探员先去基金会拍下了证据，然后逃走，接着把记忆芯片存下了两份，一份藏入了当时的邓肯局长的家中，也就是《教父》的厚壳里，另一份在他表演得极其逼真的绝望中，与他的手机一并被黑帮杀手投进了火焰。

先寇布凝神沉思。

他为什么这么做？

音频文件被拖动回放，先寇布最为在意的一句话重新播放而出：

如果听到的人是你，就更好不过了。

拖动，回放。

听到的人是你，就更好不过了。

拖动，回放。

是你，就更好不过了。

“Who are YOU ?”

先寇布的口吻虚渺，沉思漫长。

他并未发觉，由针孔摄像头传来的实时影像中，杨文里身披风衣，手扶着桌面，他面色苍白，失魂落魄，似乎是仅仅维持站立就用尽了力气。

“你”是谁呢，神秘的人？


	3. Chapter 3

今天的新任局长并不对劲。这名在众位警员眼中作风和善的上司反常地佩戴着墨镜，仿佛在宣称生人勿近，相较平日，他更是寡言许多，不禁有人在猜，莫非是谁触及了新官的逆鳞……微妙的气氛感染本就惶惑的警局全员，即便是沉浸于琢磨昨夜“意外、重大发现”的先寇布，也不得不为此感到好奇。

事实上，自从有人得出“局长现下心情不好”这一结论，先寇布已经被警探、警员偷瞄过数次。很显然，他成为了最大嫌疑人，因为昨夜是他安置了局长暂住的新家。

贝蒂小心翼翼又十分恭敬地亲自为上司呈上了红茶，继而在出门之后满面担忧地小幅叹气。当她走到先寇布身旁，接收到询问的目光，金发姑娘撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕道：“他的样子就像死去了情人。”

“死去了情人？”

“对，别小看女人的直觉。如果请一位女巫过来，她一定会说他浑身的能量现在冰冷又纠结！”

“我劝你还是少与那些所谓的通灵师来往为好，贝蒂小姐。”先寇布调侃道，“在我看来，他或许只是单纯的休息不足，在打瞌睡而已。”

——杨文里的确彻夜未眠，也的确心情不善，却称不上郁闷消沉，也并没有谁触及他的逆鳞。昨夜的他用一个小时平复了心乱如麻，又用三个小时在笔记本上牵出了一片线索推理，纸页中树状图杂乱地铺开，两大黑帮被列于上端。杨沉思许久，复又在两大黑帮的圆圈上分别画线，向上连接，然后划出一个粗重的三角，写下一个用力的问号。然后他开始走神了——在之后的数个小时中，他或思考还有什么势力可能占据树状图的顶端，或考虑明天该用上怎样的借口拜访先寇布的公寓，又该怎样掩人耳目地查阅《教父》精装书中的蹊跷？时间流逝，他足足想到了天亮，然后闹铃响起，他迟缓地起身洗漱，果不其然看到淡青色的痕迹附着在眼眶之下，于是在出门时叹息着为自己架上墨镜。

先寇布手持几卷文书走进来，这是他刚结的案件。“您似乎并没有得到很好的休息。”——讲话间，杨接过了他手中的案卷。

“对新房间不大适应，没有关系。”杨说道，“那间公寓很好，只是我莫名有种被人窥探的错觉。”

“是吗？或许是谋杀风波刚过，令您的神经有些紧张。”先寇布眼也不眨。

“是吗。”杨淡淡反问，在先寇布听来却意味深长：“事实上我的确感到不安，因为噩梦而辗转反侧，睡不好觉，只好捱了一夜分散注意。”局长先生随口扯谎，面不改色，同时为自己佐证般卸下了墨镜，先寇布于是将两个黑眼圈看了个清楚。

“……很严重啊。”他故作严肃道。

“是啊，严重。我很困扰，所以我有个不情之请，”杨顺坡下驴，“只是今晚，能让我暂且登门，与你合宿一夜吗？我想，有昔日的救命恩人在场，一定多少能让我安睡一晚吧。”

然后就能够借机翻阅图书了。

“这……恐有不妥啊。”先寇布面容认真，“不论为属下，还是为您，这都容易招致不必要的误会。”

“什么误会？”杨眨了眨眼。

于是先寇布扶桌凑近，对杨文里咬耳朵道：“您或许并不知道，在女性警员的口头之间，她们认为我与您的关系暧昧不清，有同性（防夹）关系。”

“这的确十分令人意外。你很在意这些流言吗？”杨状若吃惊，又一本正经。

“倒也并不在乎。”

“我也不在乎。”他点头，“那今晚就拜托了。”

“？”

当先寇布以微妙的表情踱出案卷室，贝蒂在他身后步步紧跟，悄声问他进行了什么谈话。

“杨长官想在今晚和我暂住一起。”先寇布走回座位，倒进转椅，强调了暂字，并无视了贝蒂的目瞪口呆。“我只好惶恐地从命了。”

“……我还没认输，华尔特。”贝蒂将音量压到最低，却有点咬牙切齿：“别太得意，很快，你就会因为杨长官答应了和我约会，而难过地哭出来了。”

“……别太夸张，贝蒂，我想杨长官一定不会拒绝你的魅力。”先寇布取出墨镜，架上鼻梁，“更何况我的确与他关系正常，为什么非把我当成一名假想敌呢？”

收获年轻女士的白眼，先寇布收拾警章配枪，开始了一天的外勤。

局长气压虽低，发配指令却依旧利落。谢尔伦警局在秩序井然地运行。杨对案件性质的判断总是十分准确，他恰当地分配警力，巧妙调遣车辆与行进路线，对犯人的抓获也因而较以往顺利更多。只不过在看似正常的整体情况之后，这位“最高首脑”正在办公室中抓挠着头发——他摊开了写记了一夜的笔记本。昨晚画下的三角形嚣张地占据在笔记本的最顶端，漆黑的问号次次敲进他的脑门，疑惑与烦闷只增不减。他亲自翻出新旧案卷一一过目，又查过一个个可疑的上市公司，将一个个可疑的名字列出又划去。正逢他略有沮丧地挠头，贝蒂小心敲门，带着一杯红茶和一份报纸走了进来。

“谢谢。”杨的心情舒缓了些，或许是红茶的香气引人镇静，柔和的声线令金发女郎心中一动，她适时道：“这是今天最新的报纸。我想，用来转换心情会很不错？”

“你说得对。”杨略微点头，就此将报纸展开，「光明基金会荣誉义卖又将开启」这一词眼恰恰跃入视野。他抿住唇，感觉到非同寻常的眼皮狂跳，指尖的刺痛提醒他这是某种直觉作祟，杨立时道：“……贝蒂小姐，”他的声音有点急促，这是她闻所未闻的，“请把光明基金会的资料传送给我——尽可能多的，拜托了。”

光明慈善基金会…成立于八年之前，在谢尔伦工业区一带坐落。庞大的基金会建筑同时是容纳数百残障人士的大型收容所，配有专业医师、教员和看顾人士，宣称保证每一个残缺的不幸朋友的生活不再缺憾……

八年以来，光明基金会举行十余次义卖，起初只是一年一度，最近六年间却逐步增多、频繁，每月又固定四天为开放日，欢迎人们前来募捐或参观。光明基金会的扶助之家以舞台特技表演为特色，据说那都是被训练过的聋哑人或天生脑部发育缺陷的的病人。残疾人士们在舞台上发光，显示他们更加闪耀的一面。门票费用将用于慈善事业——如此这般，如此这般。

心有计较，杨合上报纸，将资料收入文件夹中。

他特地剪下“义卖会又将开启”这一则报道，夹在“树状图”笔记的两页之中。他记下八年前的年份，又记下六年前的年份，然后开始搜索这一年之内，整个州、乃至国家发生过怎样的政治、商业的变动。他翻阅地图，寻找光明慈善基金会的地址坐标，而发觉它地处偏远，与戈壁相邻，附近均是工业设施，只有一线巴士的终点站能够到达。

约翰·罗贝尔·拉普探员的尸身正是被发现于基金会之后数千米之外的戈壁。

这一切都令他决心去义卖会一探究竟。

“先寇布警探，老板很不高兴。”

当先寇布前路有堵，后方有截，他不紧不慢停下了脚步。

“你抓了我们的两个人，炸了我们的汽车。老板说，这让他很为难，因为他没办法再保证你的安全。”

先寇布置之若未闻，兀自提问道：“托尼，知道你的缺点是什么吗？”剑拔弩张的沉默间，他压低声音：“你太狗腿了。什么时候你才能改掉一口一个老板的坏习惯？那听起来很像没断奶的小孩，”他靠得很近，身高优势与肌肉紧实的身躯迸发出力量与震慑，而他缓声说道：“一口一个妈…咪。”

前来交涉、名为托尼的黑帮成员咬紧了牙根，咬肌在他脸侧鼓起、细颤，他的脸上仍留有伤口和淤青，那是先寇布两天之前的杰作。

“如果你不配合，”托尼气息不稳，强忍怒火，“明天，你的指控信就会出现在警察局长的办公桌上。我们都知道那是个名人。别忘了老汤米，拉普，和那把手枪。你会完蛋。”

“我说过，我不是你们的马仔。你们的老大不够懂事。要我做事，就得拿出相对的诚意，因为我不怕什么好笑的指控。”他半真半假地说着，墨镜令人看不清他眼神里的嘲弄，“我有证据，足以表明清白。鉴于现在的你们拿不出半分能让我满足的筹码，我就不多奉陪，浪费时间了。”

汤米是怎样死去的？

浑身是血的疯狂警员闯进了自己的家门，他手持手枪，歇斯底里，语无伦次质问着“为什么要背叛”。

拉普是怎样死去的？

他被发现于聚集着瘾君子和流浪汉的街区，因无法与接应人取得联络而焦急万分。当然，那都是他的演技。他骗过了害他性命的杀手，让黑帮以为这些证据纷纷已被毁去。

被爆头的局长？死不足惜的软蛋，而背黑锅的烂事只需一次就够了。他与那个人的死没有任何关系。

夜幕降临，下班途中，先、杨二人同乘汽车，沉默不语，各怀鬼胎。等待红绿灯时，先寇布看到杨文里始终未变的姿势和表情——他始终抱臂坐着，沉静无焦的黑色眼睛平视前方，似目视在更远更深的维度之中。偶尔的眨眼也不能影响环绕他全身的定格感——仿佛时间随之凝滞。先寇布不禁沉思，这位新到的上司的确与常人不同，他擅于调派警员、处理事故，他并非一个屈从威胁或利诱的软蛋，也并非顽固教条的死板之人。他谨慎，又的确有不错的脑瓜。或许他会是个很好的上司，或许他能够让这里的状况有所改变，或许……对视线有所察觉，重新流淌在杨文里周身的时间之中，二人的对视猝不及防。

“有什么请示吗？”杨自然问道。

“那间餐馆味道不错，”先寇布信口拈来，毫不尴尬，忽略了似有一瞬加速的心跳，“要去试试吗？”

“为什么不。这顿就由我来请吧。”

“哦？”

“算作借你为我保安一夜的报酬。如何？”

“那就却之不恭了。”

进餐进行得简单，对话近似于无。他们均在考虑这个夜晚该如何进行。杨文里知道先寇布不会听信“噩梦夜不能寐”这一看似坦然实则蹩脚的借口，先寇布同样知道杨文里的醉翁之意必不在酒。只是他并不能确定，无论如何都要进他公寓一探究竟的杨，究竟是为表示被监控的不满，还是另有所图。

总而言之，等他们回到家中，他一定不能疏忽大意。

而甫入家门，杨文里便被满室的专业健身器材所惊。从蝴蝶器到倒蹬机，健腹板与悬挂的沙袋，人型木靶上刀痕累累……仅仅目测就知重量不轻的哑铃正被身形修长健壮的警探握在手中，不知何时他已经脱去了外套，只穿了一身运动背心，搬动着哑铃举重若轻。“请您随意就好，就把它当成自家。”说着，这位警探已结束了简单热身，将自己固定在健腹板上，做起了利落的仰卧起坐。

室内便响起规律的呼吸声。

“华尔特警探，冒昧打扰一下。”结束了叹为观止，杨低头，目光随着仰卧起坐一起一落的人头上下而动，“像你这样努力的警察，为什么还会缺席晨会？”

“当然因为我是个，努力的警察啊。”

随着规律的呼吸，先寇布回答得断断续续。

杨被逗笑了：“因为过于努力，所以不惜翘掉晨会，好多做些身为警探的外勤工作吗？”

“——正是如此，满分的猜测。”结束了一项运动，先寇布最终大喘一声，擦拭汗水，“难道您打算看我锻炼完毕吗？我倒是并不介意。”

“事实上，”杨眨了眨眼，“我想看书。尤其怀念那几本教父。”

先寇布扬了扬眉。

“书房，请便。”

意料之中的顺利。一个优秀的、在他书房里参观过的警探怎么可能拒绝自己读书的请求呢？杨文里于是从书架上取下了他惦念已久的《教父》，歪扭的书壳令他回忆起遭遇谋杀之夜——他曾用这摞厚书撂倒以救人为目的的先寇布，书壳便因而产生了崩裂的缝隙。

……于是他立刻开始了仔细的翻阅。书本被撕掉的页数零散而随机，如果这是拉普的刻意为之，那么是否，可以从丢失的页数来推断找寻某种暗号规律呢？

杨从未想过专程记录丢失的页数，原本他买回精装也是为满足心愿、装入书柜，毕竟他已拥有了书本的平装。丢失的页数数字被统统书写在笔记本上。他知道这引起了先寇布的好奇，却状若不知，只是埋头记数字。

一番推理解答之后，他破译出文字：证据在壳里。

证据会是什么呢，薄薄的记忆芯片？恐怕只有那样的东西才能被成功塞入书壳吧。理所当然，他没找到壳中的“证据”——搜索书壳的过程当然并没被发现——更令人不安的是，书壳上有歪扭的裂隙。如果记忆芯片被藏入其中……

杨回过头，先寇布仍在强身健体，好不努力。似是察觉到目光，他与杨眼神相对，而这一瞬间，杨几乎相信，这位名为华尔特先寇布的警探知晓了一切。

这一夜，杨文里心事重重，却的确在他执意要待的沙发上睡了个好觉。

临睡的意识昏沉时，他合拢着眼皮，松弛的思维漫无边际——他应该主动出击，向先寇布说出那册精装《教父》的暗藏玄机，然后向他盘问情况吗？先寇布与汤米警官、邓肯局长和拉普探员的死有所联系吗？若有，那将会是多么复杂难解的谜题？若没有，又是否该将他牵连进这个深不见底的漩涡呢？他并非敌人，那么是否是友人？那间被安装了摄像头的房间曾被用来监视什么，他为什么会在到任的第一天就成功将自己搭救？他的爆炸是在向谁示威，他是否也正陷入麻烦？他难被归类，他是个谜团。

杨文里逐渐睡熟，却换了先寇布挑灯夜战。如果慈善基金会的义卖真如拉普探员所说，是黑帮贩卖、运输毒品的一大方式，那么它们运输的去向、路线、负责的人员都应被记录和调查。他需要为自己筹划方案，他需要准备跟踪的行头与乔庄，他还有很多事需要完成。


	4. Chapter 4

「好久不见，杨，我是杰西卡。自从那件事发生……我们已经快一年没有见面了。我知道…你有苦衷，不愿与我见面，也不愿透露自己的消息和行踪，但——我对你十分牵挂。听说你去往了谢尔伦，那是个凶险的地方。不论如何，千万保重自己。祝你一切顺利。」

[是否删除语音留言？]

……否。

重复播放。

「好久不见，杨，我是杰西卡。自从那件事发生…………」

放下手机，站立在被彩带、气球装点的广场中，慈善义卖会场就在眼前。杨文里佩戴蓝色隐形眼镜，且特意用上了能把流海全部服帖地粘在头顶的发胶，并为自己贴上山羊胡，穿一身运动服，刻意驼起背，将自己打扮得就像任意一个没品位的路人一般毫不起眼。

只希望不会显得鬼鬼祟祟才好……

他亲历过很多现场，也亲自追迹过穷凶极恶的罪犯，只不过像这样“亲入腹地”还是他的头一回。他往往不会这样做，因为他知道自己并不具备这般本领——当他还在海尼森76片区担任警监时，脑力劳动才是他的主业。而当他出任警监之前，被四处调走查案的那段时光实在是疲惫不堪……归根结底，他的出身并非警校，这一切不过起源于某次机缘巧合……

现在不是走神的时候。谢尔伦是个犯罪集团猖狂，敢于在他到任第一天就下手谋杀的鬼地方，而眼下他没有能够完全信任的旁人。只不过，自从初来乍到的谋杀之夜以来，有人要取他性命的征兆似乎便从此消失了——或许是那位先寇布警探暗中的安排也说不定，又或许再要不了多久，黑帮就会亲自出面，与自己展开谈判、威逼利诱了。

总归只是来摸底观察，应该不至于闯出祸事——基金会门口，身着工作服的中年女士们热情派发着传单，杨文里成功混入了义卖市场——临时搭建的舞台坐落在广场中心，拍卖或许将被如此简单直白地进行。他环顾四周，有人西装革履，有人着装休闲，的确是寻常无比的义卖会，喜气洋洋的气氛令人难以生疑，却显得越发诡异。

杨观察过谢尔伦的人流，他清楚地知道，这座城市的人们大多自顾不暇，忙于生计，这样的氛围不属于谢尔伦，这样的场景或许能放置到其他城市，富有人情味的城市，却唯独不应属于谢尔伦。往往表象越是正常，内里就越不寻常，杨不禁想起杰西卡曾费力曝光的神父性侵幼童案，那时的自己与约翰曾力所能及走访帮助，推测排查，最终真相大白，社会上轰动哗然。

在这个地方，又会是怎样的情况呢？

……思索之间，义卖宣布开始，主持者在台上热情洋溢，为来访的人们介绍基金会的扶助对象——那些先天残疾的折翼天使们制作了如何精美的手工艺品，他还特别介绍了今天的特殊义卖品——一幅来自聋哑少女的画作。围观的人们开始鼓掌，杨便不得不跟着拍手。正逢此时，他被什么人撞到了肩膀，力道略猛，令他忍不住一个踉跄，又被有力的五指攥住小臂，维持了平衡。正当杨文里略微皱眉，抬眼确认来人，视线交汇时，他们纷纷顿住了。

“阁下，好巧。”那名男子压低了声音，笑容流进眼里。

“确实很巧。”打量着先寇布的装扮，杨陷入了片刻的语塞，然后道：“看来我的乔庄很失败。”

而衣着花哨服装，佩戴变色太阳镜，甚至用上了一顶长假发——活脱脱把自己扮成某种后现代艺术家的先寇布则笑出了声：“别忘了我原本的工作啊，阁下。对我来说，只不过是职业素养令我一眼就辨认到一个‘格格不入’的奇怪的人而已——没想到中了一份头彩。”

杨略微一笑，却并没表现出多大的意外。一定程度上，先寇布的出现佐证了他的猜想——他一定知道些什么，这或许会与约翰留下的线索有关。拍卖台上，主持人重复着一万美金的价码，而英俊的警探突然向身侧的上司展出一个不怀好意的微笑：“让我们把气氛变得有趣一些，如何？”

正当杨面有不解并暗觉不妙，先寇布已取出不知从何处得来的标牌塞入身边的黑发男人手中，一边高高举起，一边高喊一声：“三万美金！”

价格忽然跳高，群众的视线汇集在数字“3”的标牌上，又下滑至这个油光锃亮的大背头、山羊胡、蓝色眼睛运动衣的普通男人身上。乔庄为“背头男人”的杨一时间忘记了整理呆滞的表情，如芒刺在背的感觉一点儿也不好，他下意识去瞥身边那名始作俑者，却发觉他已经不见了踪影。

……杨文里只好赔着笑，举着牌子挠一挠脸，并在心中暗道一声该死。

——当先寇布溜至基金会广场后方用来放置义卖用品的仓库，他特地检视了周围的监控死角，熟门熟路地摸墙而过，避开守门的安保人员，短暂切断内部的监控仪器——这是他曾花大价钱淘来的东西——将被标号的工艺品一个个拍了照片。

“四万美金！”他隐约听到主持者兴奋的声音，和又一阵掌声，显然，原本的买主也抬了价。我敬爱又聪明的的局长先生，请您务必撑住，如果能抬一抬价，装装样子……

“噢……五万美金！这位先生出价五万美金！”主持者的声音令他手上的动作一顿，心中的夸赞之辞随之而来，他的嘴角刚刚抬起，接近的脚步声又令他肃起面容，躲进角落。

然后他听到了交谈声：“那个抬价的伙计是谁？”

“不清楚，但他估计要倒霉了。”

“有胆和格里克家族杠上，也许有点来路。”

“不，我看他只是不长眼而已，是个生面孔，也不像是条子，大概是不懂这里的规矩，算他倒霉吧！”

“——六万美金！”

交谈声远去，先寇布轻车熟路地翻窗晃出，为停车场里的车辆做了标记。当他再返回广场，有安保人员前来询问状况——而他操持出一口德式英语，伪装成一名为寻找卫生间而迷路的艺术家访客，然后悠哉悠哉地返回了拍卖现场。

来自聋哑少女的画作此时已被杨文里由八万抬上了十万美金。

“十万一次，十万两次……”

“十二万美金。”吐出这话的中年男人口吻有些阴森，杨感觉到刀割般的目光，所幸有山羊胡遮着半脸让他不至于感觉到十分悚然——他不动声色投去目光，读出了意为“查清那人底细”的唇语……待会儿一定要及时卸去乔庄，反穿衣物，免得被堵进角落捅上几刀……杨放下了标牌，他与悠哉折返、站立在四人之外仿若路人的先寇布眼神瞬间交汇。然后他耸肩摇头，不再作声，以向众人表示自己已然放弃了竞拍。

之后的流程则简单许多，先前的插曲为会场带来的诡异气氛随之消弭而去。杨文里面容平静，脑中却计较不停，他集中注意观察着拍下物品的人曾向身旁的下属吩咐过什么，并因此记下了几个依稀的名字，几个可能的车牌号码……他发觉先寇布没再四处乱跑，这位警探的目光始终观察着人群。显然，他也在记录，记录是谁拍下了什么样的拍卖品，他刚才必然去做了不少工作，他有备而来，而自己只是一个锦上添花的变数。

他究竟是什么人？他知道了什么事？

他的步调比自己提前了太多。

杨文里能够确定一件事：拍卖只是幌子，买主或许早被内定，也就是出价人大多已被打点。先寇布利用自己稍稍打乱了他们的步调——亏他想得出这样危险的损招——他一定有所谋划，而自己绝不能放过这一机会。

此时，一个大胆的猜想在杨文里心中逐渐成型，他不动声色等待到最佳的退场时机。最后的拍卖锤落定时，杨文里从不起眼的角落中走出，内外异色的运动服已被他反穿，搓掉发胶的头发依然微乱，刘海搭在眉间，撕去假胡须的脸颊清秀年轻了许多，他卸掉了蓝色隐形眼镜，头戴一顶深蓝色针织帽，在心脏的狂跳声中，与寻找“平头男人”的黑帮成员擦肩而过，十分钟脚程的工厂之外，他为自己留了一辆自行车。

原本打算只做打探、使用公共交通低调离开的，现在只能但愿自行车没被偷走了……谁让华尔特警探为自己惹上了可能的麻烦，而这份麻烦又牵出了蛛丝马迹？他已落后对方太多，现在只能依靠自己理清头绪，正当他暗下决心，一辆银白色的轿车停靠在他面前，车窗摇下，已卸去乔庄的先寇布笑意盎然，冲他一扬下颌：“恭候您多时了，‘阁下’。搭便车吗？”

车辆徐徐行驶，正前方三两车辆相隔的黑色SUV车尾，杨文里熟悉的车牌号标识其上——他知道，这辆车上运送着他曾参与竞标的画作。

“您看起来十分不悦，”先寇布的眼神略有戏谑，从后视镜中传递过来，“我向您道歉。”

“你在跟踪格里克家族的车，车上是那幅画。”杨答非所问，“他们是早被定下的买主，对吗？”

“噢！关于前者完全正确，关于后者我也不能给出答案，毕竟尚在调查——但我认为您的猜测十分合理。您是如何得知这些信息的？”

“就在刚才。”杨如实答道，“和一位朋友稍微学过读唇语的方法而已。”

“原来如此，可怕的能力，看来今后我得多加小心，不然被您读到一些抱怨就有些失礼了。”

“那请放心，读唇语需要聚精会神，何况我并没有窥探他人隐私的兴趣……”

“看得出来，您是位体贴的绅士。只不过长官，我认为您实在不是一位擅长外勤的人。为什么您会独自前来？”

“我认为慈善基金会有些蹊跷，并且对义卖的真实性产生了怀疑，所以就来了。”杨文里说道，他知道这听起来确是实话却十分敷衍，“那么你呢，你为什么前来，华尔特警探？”

素来平静的目光中揉进了锐利，这令先寇布的目光不自觉与之紧密相对——在后视镜中。

“不必立刻回答我。”不待先寇布答话，杨已收回了视线——他卸下了针织帽，理了理凌乱的头发，将双手架在了驾驶座间，用上了吩咐警员的口吻，淡淡命令道：“别跟丢了。”

先寇布从善如流：“——遵命，Boss。”

日暮西斜，车辆开往陈旧的街区徐徐停靠。高矮不同的两名男子自银色轿车上走下，一前一后尾随着运送画作、西装革履的人们一路潜行至不起眼的巷落之中。杨文里走得小心翼翼不出一声，而那笨拙的动作实在令先寇布捏了无数把汗。

“从这里开始，”先寇布总算停步，他低声说道，“我独自进去，您来帮我放风。”

“……好。”杨自觉累赘，点一点头，“但我会见机行事。”

“……只要您别被发现就万事大吉了。”先寇布用上了疲惫的口吻，不知是故意还是真情实意，他把一只耳麦塞进杨文里手中，“用它联系我。”

杨于是把耳麦塞入耳中戴好，确认收音正常，然后点一点头。

潜入一间库房——先寇布已对这样的事情十分熟稔。在无法获批搜查令时，他从不介意私自闯入各色各样的地方，然后将几名有关嫌疑人屈打成招，做一个匿名的线报，然后把罪犯们收押警局。运送画作的西装男们在与负责仓库的男人交谈，先寇布隐约听到“画框”和“配方”这些单词——他无法靠得更近，便只能听到这些信息。他越走越深入，直至交谈声已完全不见，微弱的灯光照亮了阴暗仓库的一隅，这里的天花板很低，先寇布甚至下意识窝起了腰……他轻手轻脚靠近那副颜色大胆的画作——事实上他并不擅长欣赏艺术，只觉得这幅画的用色的确绚丽，只不过此时他看不真切。正当他打算与画作靠得更近、一探究竟，他的背后响起一个声音。

“别动！”

与此同时是手枪上膛的声音。

这可不好办。

灰发男人缓缓举起双手，正当他考虑措辞与对策之时，背后又传来一声重响，这种响声令人感觉到熟悉，像是什么硬物砸到了脑袋，像是某位局长面临谋杀的夜晚，向他的脑袋……思绪戛然而止，一个人软趴趴地倒在他的脚边。

先寇布愣了三秒。而杨文里的声音适时响起：“你的耳麦接不通，我说了我会见机行事。”

警探扭过头，微弱灯光之下，亚裔男人刚放下一个沉甸甸的不明物体，看来那就是用来砸人的“凶器”……他拍了拍手上的灰尘。直至那双漆黑的眼睛向他望来，先寇布这才回神，利落地扛起昏迷的“受害者”，与杨文里摸向后门，一并溜了出去。

“你打探到什么？”

“画框里另有玄机。”

“我藏在墙后观察时，从唇语看出，他们把某种新型毒品的配方藏在了画布中。”

“……不得了的发现。”

“别看我这样，也还是可以派上用场的，华尔特警探。”

“——是我小瞧您了，还请恕罪，长官。”

“——不提这个。你打算怎么处理？”黑发男人扬了扬下巴，示意那个昏迷不醒的黑帮人员。

“总之不至于杀人灭口。”先寇布回答。

“我想也是。”杨低声喃喃。

这声低语反令先寇布向低头的杨文里多看了一眼，少顷，他打趣道：“难道您相信我不会杀人？”

“我认为你是个努力能干的警察……或许有些不守规矩之处。”杨的口吻倒是真心实意，“你把追查罪犯视为要务，并且不怕麻烦。关于这点，我十分佩服。”

“这可就折煞我了，长官。”

“不，这是真心话。”杨摇了摇头，态度却依旧认真，此时的他已经气喘吁吁，他们在一个隐蔽的死胡同里停步，而他继续说道：“身为警察，最重要的是维护秩序、还原真相和保护平民，而不是仅仅沉迷于文书总结与结案侦破率，太多人都本末倒置了。所以我佩服那些亲力亲为且有能力的人。”

先寇布陷入沉默，而杨文里只顾喘息，没察觉到对方若有所思的凝视：“但如果，你太不守规矩，我也会十分，呼——我体力不算好，请别在意。——我也会十分困扰，华尔特警探。我从不打算追究你的过去，谢尔伦的情况我也早有见识。至少，作为能干的警察，我希望你不会以犯罪扼杀犯罪……总之——你打算怎么办？”

喉中挑出一声似笑不笑的沉吟，先寇布弯起嘴角，且贴心地替杨文里顺了顺气，他缓声说道：“——交给属下就好。”

——回避先寇布对黑帮马仔进行威逼利诱的“黑暗场景”时，杨文里摸出手机，又一次打开了语音留言。

“你、你这样做没有意义的，我会告诉我们的Boss！”

“然后你们的Boss很快就会知道你和条子，和‘拇指会’混在一起了，他还会知道你把条子引到了藏新货的地方。你觉得你的小命还会在吗？你觉得他会放过你的老婆和孩子吗？”

「好久不见，杨，我是杰西卡。自从那件事发生……我们已经快一年没有见面了。」

“你不能这么做！”

“现在要做事的是你，伙计，你的做法直接影响到你的老婆和孩子。哦，瞧瞧这个姑娘，多可爱的小女孩。你是个顾家的男人，huh？随身的钱包里都是照片……如果你做了叛徒，你们的老板会怎么对待她？”

「我知道…你有苦衷，不愿与我见面，也不愿透露自己的消息和行踪，但——我对你十分牵挂。」

“可你们要我怎么做！我已经被带出来了，我会被怀疑的！我只能把这件事供出来！”

“不——不，你完全不需要那么做。我会教你怎么做。只是撒个小谎，你，你的老婆，你的女儿，她们都能安稳渡日，明白吗？照我说的做，你的家人一定会安安全全的。”

「听说你去往了谢尔伦，那是个凶险的地方。不论如何，千万保重自己。祝你一切顺利。」

[是否删除语音留言？]

是。

杨文里合上双眼。

夜幕降临，谢尔伦的晚风干涩冰凉。人迹罕至的道路之间，靠边停泊的银色轿车旁，先寇布倚车门而立，点燃了一支香烟。

“可以给我一支吗？”

询问声令男人略感意外，他从善如流向上司递去一支，然后为他打火点燃。

“我还以为您不爱吸烟。”

“我的确不喜欢烟草。”夜风中，黑发男人吞云吐雾，目光沉静：“但有时会需要闻到，或者尝到它的味道。”

先寇布回以一声轻哂。他转而道：“关于那个‘意外的人证’，事情已经解决，还请放心，没有杀人灭口，也不会有人泄密。甚至可能拥有一个不错的线人。”

杨一时间没有回话。片刻后，他眨一眨眼，没再吸烟，只是任凭它在手指间燃烧：“你真的会保护他的家人吗？”

“如果他自己能够做好，他的家人就不需要被保护。”

“……这种说法总有些不负责任啊。”

“如果他真的成为了线人，我们当然有义务保护其家人。何况杨长官，如果我们将他们连根拔起的动作足够迅速，他的家人也不会遭受无妄之灾。”先寇布凝视着杨的眼睛，然后他看到对方回视而来的双眸：“虽然的确是这个道理——”黑发男人从容的声线一成不变，“但这件事真的会简单结束吗？”

先寇布没有回答。

“为什么你会去义卖会场？”杨文里抛出了又一个问题，他不打算再与这名警探多打哑谜，“你知道了什么呢？”

“那么，”先寇布拖长了音节，慢吞吞吐出一口烟雾，这才向矮他半头的上司走近一步，他们面对着面，距离不超过十个公分，路灯为警探洗练的容颜镀了一层金边，而他靠得极近，鼻息的温度与残留的烟草腥气便喷吐上杨文里的脸容，他耳语道：“您又知道了什么呢？”

太近了。杨的眉头一蹙即释，他的目光依旧平静：“教父。”

先寇布眯起了双眼。

“《教父》里藏着东西。——虽然我察觉得太迟了。”


	5. Chapter 5

听完约翰·罗贝尔·拉普的最后录音时，杨文里脸色苍白。先寇布注意到，当录音播放至「如果听到的人是你，就更好不过」时，杨曾攥紧掌心，眉头微蹙。

他心弦一动，却并不打算戳破更多，更觉得这一切的发展似乎理所当然，又颇有些因缘巧合之感。电子时钟的数字标示着02:16，电脑屏幕的荧光映亮两个略有凝重的面孔。

“所以，”杨的声音打破沉寂，“你根据这段录音策划了今天在义卖会场的事。”

“——准确说是昨天。没错，只不过没想到您也会现身，还十分能干地搞清了许多事情。”先寇布摊了摊手，而杨文里仰起了脸，枕住椅背陷入了长久的沉思。

“你并不打算照他说的去做。”良久，他轻声说道。

录音中，拉普探员曾说希望将录音流传而出。

“我的确并不打算。那么您呢？”

“我也并不……暂时不。”杨重新直起了腰脊，素来平静的目光变得坚决，“但它还是会被公诸于世。”

“这样看来，您是打算信任我了？”读懂杨文里意在追查的言下之意，先寇布略歪脑袋，双手环胸，或多或少刻意流露出不良气息，“不担心吗？如果我是为黑帮卖命的内鬼，实际上时时刻刻留着一只眼睛监视着您，或者时时刻刻可能威胁到您的生命呢？”

“那我会非常困扰。”杨依旧注视屏幕，浏览拉普探员留下的照片信息。

“会困扰是理所当然的吧。”

“而我认为你是个十分骄傲的人，先寇布警探。你不喜欢被规矩和把柄束缚，不会甘愿为黑帮卖命，也不会完全信任和服从我这个新来的上司。或许当你面对更优的选择时，就会毫不犹豫将我抛开或出卖，以换取更高的利益和便利也说不定——因为你只做你自己认为正确的事，你有你自己的标尺。我说得对吗？”

挑起眉峰，先寇布没有答话，而杨文里明白，这不是否认。

“那么，为什么您不觉得……”良久，先寇布又道，“我或许只是想摸清基金会的底细，然后以警察的身份向他们提出勒索条件，好分一杯羹呢？”

“那么你根本不需要在义卖会场和我相认，也无需以录音和照片向我分享。你只需要拍摄几张我在义卖会场乔庄出现的照片，几句口头说明和威胁，最后是我的尸体……只不过你也一定明白，这杯羹汤不会被分享太久，前任局长的下场就是证明。”

“……您是说，”先寇布迟疑，但饶有兴趣，他固然知道这不是谁都能分得的危险、有毒的蛋糕，却还未想到前任局长被谋杀的这一层面，“前任局长的死，也是基金会的授意吗？”

“我有我的消息来源。”杨清了清嗓，觉得喉干舌燥，“虽然推测成分更多，却也不是没有指向性的间接证据……请问这里有红茶可以喝吗？”

表情微妙，凝视他数秒，先寇布站起身来，回程时，他手持两杯威士忌而归。他清楚地看到，杨文里的眼神亮了三分。

“请吧。”他道。

“……虽然我更喜欢白兰地，不，这就很好，谢谢。”他们碰杯，然后饮酒，先寇布心有计较——被枪杀的前任局长死因蹊跷，起初他只认为这是某种警黑勾结的代价，而现在，他不得不考虑另外一个可能。

“……我之所以来到谢尔伦，是为了查清一笔血债。”或许是喝到了酒令这位年轻局长心情愉快，他继续侃侃而谈，“我不知道你是否牵涉其中，但我总会查清真相——就目前而言，我希望这个伪善的基金会最终能被曝光在大众的眼前，而你似乎与我目的相近，所以我选择相信。不论如何，我都会尽力去寻求真相。”

他的言下之意，或许就是“你无法阻挠我的决定”。

“有一点您没有料到，局长先生，”先寇布发出断续的笑声，杨文里从他的眼中看到了轻松和期待，这令他略有困惑，“我十分迫切地期待您把真相撅出这片荒地……如果您真的做得到的话。长官，请相信这不是谎话，我可是最希望真相大白的人。”

“……是吗。”话末的气音里掺上了轻微笑意，杨扭过头，举起酒杯，他们四目相对：“我不喜欢空口承诺，但我一定会尽力而为。合作愉快？”

“合作愉快。”

公寓里响起酒杯相碰的清脆响声。

“你今天竟然出席了晨会，我们都觉得可能是末日要来了，华尔特。你是怎么回事？”

“别太夸张，偶尔我也会有不必追捕罪犯、做一个守时开会的好警察的时候，贝蒂小姐。你看，局长阁下和警督先生总结吩咐了不少工作，还好我不曾错过。”

“……老天啊，末日真的要来了。我还没问，你今天是和局长先生一起来的？”

“你看到的？”

“……所以是真的！”贝蒂低声尖叫，“你们该不会周末都待在一起吧？！”

“我借给局长的那间公寓水管漏水，正在维修，”先寇布随口扯谎，“所以我就十分大方地再一次为他提供了住处。有什么问题吗？”

“有，非常有，很有问题！一周就快结束了，可我的约会计划还没有半点进展，而你，已经开始为了局长出席晨会！我已经落后太多了！”

“……贝蒂小姐。你是真的误会——”

“闭嘴吧，华尔特。闭嘴。”

金发女孩转身离去，她风风火火的个性始终如一——先寇布并没对这件事放在心上，他的目光随后落入了局长的办公室中……没错，这间办公室总算结束了被当做凶案现场的闲置，现任的警察局长从原先的档案室搬进了曾有人被爆头、如今被收拾得干干净净的办公房间之内。现在，隔着百叶窗，一双黑色的眼睛正在玻璃之后凝视着电脑屏幕，那双眼睛的主人似乎一点儿也不为这间房里死过人而感觉到局促，也一点不为“还未结案”之事受到影响。

他似乎总在沉思。这个想法在先寇布的心中蔓延扩散，无声无息地游动开去。他回想起昨夜的干杯，他决心对过去暂时沉默，他不知道这个名为杨文里的男人是否能够得探知那些已成尸体的真相，而他感觉到久违的期待。

奥利弗警探，略微发福的中年男性，从先寇布调任谢尔伦开始便一直与他对桌而坐的男士，一个资质平平但工作还算认真的警察。在向新任的、看上去亲和又毫无官僚架势的局长呈报结案文书时，他显得欲言又止。

“如果有什么想要交代，请不要顾虑。”杨文里先一步说道，眼神和煦。

“……虽然这么说不好，”这位警探的态度不失认真，也不乏纠结，“不要太相信先寇布。”

“他做过什么事？”杨问得平和，不露情绪，像是单纯在关切。

“邓肯局长在任时就对他并不信任，因为他有过一些不好的指控。……汤米警员的死或多或少与他有关，那个人和黑道有些私交……”

这是个小报告，还是个提示？杨沉思片刻，尽量没让目光显得审视：“你是说，曾经去卧底的汤米警员身份暴露或许与先寇布警探有关？”

而名为奥利弗的警探略微一愣，显然不曾料到局长会询问得如此直白，他的表情紧绷：“我的线人曾经透露出近似的消息，说他们的老板表示警局里有个内应。”

“如果没记错，按照记载，当时只有邓肯局长，与当时协助调查的联邦探员约翰·拉普知道汤米的卧底身份。我记得对吗？”

“是的，长官。除去他们二人，州属的公安部门会封存一份纸质档案，只有高权限的相关人员经过登记、申请之后才能查阅……但没人查阅过。”言外之意即为那个地方十分严密，不会出错。

“你了解得很清楚。当时负责案情的就是你吧？”

“是的。我至今也不觉得邓肯局长的死只是意外的车祸。”

杨的表情依然平淡从容：“确实蹊跷。奥利弗警探，为什么愿意对我多说这些？”

“……因为我见过你的报纸，你破获了许多重案。”奥利弗警探说道，“你本来在海尼森名声在外，我不知道你为什么会来谢尔伦，但我认为你不会和他们同流合污。”

“感谢你的肯定。”杨文里点点头，并拍了拍这位警探的肩头，“我心里有数了。”

能够被确定的事是以下几点。

第一，先寇布因为种种原因被扯进了汤米警员的死亡。

第二，不论如何，谢尔伦的黑色势力绝对不喜欢先寇布。

第三，先寇布仍有事隐瞒，与汤米警员、邓肯局长乃至拉普探员相关的过去。他不会主动吐露。

第四，先寇布没有什么人缘……当然，除了女人缘。至于非桃色的唯一人缘…或许就是那位风风火火的贝蒂小姐。那大概也是女人缘的一种吧？

第五，贝蒂小姐的履历有造假之嫌，与其猜测警探中是否存在内应，不如勘验她的身份是真还是假。

第六……越是严密，越是可能出错。如果支持谢尔伦犯罪行业的人身在州属的公安部门之中，那么这里的一切，这些犯罪者的猖狂，以慈善为外衣的毒品贩卖——它们全都说得通了。

第七，奥利弗警探值得留意。

谢尔伦的新居仍在缓慢维修，杨文里自然知道爆炸是先寇布的杰作，所以被炸坏新居的他便心安理得住在这名下属提供的——虽然安装了监控探头——的房屋中。先寇布已经向他承诺，自己绝不会去偷窥他人的隐私，监控探头原本只为曾经会借助此处的“他人”安设——杨并未过问谁是这里曾经的住客，而他的确纷纷不算在意——他并不认为自己有什么值得被偷窥的东西，同样确信这名“努力警探”不会在这一方面浪费时间。当他窝在沙发之中，将全身裹上毛毯，洗过淋浴、手捧图书昏昏欲睡，一通电话将他惊醒了。

来电显示着「未知」，想必不是普通的骚扰电话——杨并没犹豫过久，便按下了接听。

“晚上好，杨先生。”杨文里并未急于说话，对方却先一步开口了。

“晚上好。你是谁？”

“噢，我向来欣赏直白的人，看来阁下是我喜欢的类型。”从声线判断，说话的似乎是一名白人男性，“我需要为之前在您官邸的事赔罪，局长先生，我猜——现在你该知道我是谁了。”

“我知道了。那么你专程来电，是有何贵干呢？”

不必多想，对方使用的一定是一次性手机，无从追迹，而这不影响杨在一开始就按下录音。

“我想商量一场交易。我知道您是个名人，以聪明著名的名人，所以您一定明白谢尔伦是个什么样的地方。我认为，您与之前那些在任的平庸之才丝毫不同，我们或许可以互利互惠。”

“我是个怕麻烦的人，先生……我猜是小格里克先生。”杨坐直了一些，不忘记下了此时的具体时间，正逢此时，手机略微振动，一条新的简讯传来，只是杨一时无从理会，他继续说道：“我也不认为我们有什么能够互惠。如你所见，我只是个新到任的警察局长。”

“正因为你才刚到任，杨先生——我知道一份名单，足以让你剔掉警察局里的臭虫，这是我能为你提供的服务。”

“想必名单里都是与拇指帮不利的警局眼线吧。”

“噢，真直白。你知道谢尔伦是块大蛋糕，即便我们黑色部分的内部也有小小的……竞争，这不是什么秘密，所以这时候我或许需要警察帮忙。”

“恕我很难接过一位害我刚来到谢市就因为爆炸而无家可归的人递来的橄榄枝。”杨淡然道，“对不起，现在是我的休息时间。”

杨文里挂掉了电话，放下了手机，又在略加思索之后重新打开——他点开了简讯——看到如下内容：

还没休息？

W.S

落款处的简写表明了发信人的身份，杨恍然想起他们似乎还没交换电话。他若有所思，抬眼看了看吊灯——那里藏有监控探头，这令他一时失笑。

不是向我保证不会偷窥隐私吗？

Y

先寇布能够看到杨此时的表情，虽说像素不高，他微笑着写下回复：

毕竟担忧您的人身安全。

W.S

即便在这里也要担心人身安全吗？

Y

毕竟堆积了不少杂物，如果阁下受伤入院的理由是被杠铃或者书籍绊倒，想必就算是我也会没脸见人吧。

W.S

看到画面中的杨对这来信沉默不语，先寇布又敲下了短讯：

想必您刚和“大人物”谈过了话。

杨又一次抬起头来，他凝视着探头所在的、隐蔽的那个位置，又低下头去，写道：你都听到了？

听到了。虽然只限于你说的话。

并不意外。只不过华尔特警探，我想我很难再相信你的保证了。

我试图多挽救一下自己的信誉——我有很多话想与您当面交谈，还有，记得删除记录。

那就明天再说，如果我还能睡着的话——当然，我会删除的。

请放心，我已经关了它。我是说那个实时传输影像的窗口。

……不必汇报了，有个好夜晚。

您也一样，长官。

……杨文里揉了揉额角，两脚一蹬，把自己包裹进毛茸茸的毯子里。


End file.
